1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film for a touch panel, a touch panel, and a touch panel-equipped display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in various electronic apparatuses such as a portable information apparatus, the use of a touch panel has increased, the touch panel being used in combination with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and performing an input operation on an electronic apparatus when a screen is touched. Since the costs and the resistance can be reduced, a touch panel using a detecting electrode formed of a metal mesh has been developed.
A metal mesh is formed of a thin metal wire having a mesh-like pattern. For example, a detecting electrode formed of a metal mesh is disposed on each of opposite surfaces of a transparent substrate.
For example, JP2013-127658A discloses a conductive sheet (conductive film) having an electrode pattern formed of a thin metal wire. JP2013-127658A specifically discloses an electrode having a fixed mesh-like pattern formed of a substantially lozenge-shaped lattice.